


Not Ready To Say Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Goodbye Volcano High
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We've just got a trailer to go by yet, so I just wrote a little piece about Fang and Trish's friendship, and some of the feelings I've gotten from the trailer and stuff so far.
Relationships: Fang & Trish (Goodbye Volcano High)
Kudos: 3





	Not Ready To Say Goodbye

_I've been feeling...so listless lately._

"Fang...Fang!"

Fang sits up with a start. They'd been daydreaming at their desk...Trish is standing beside them, looking a bit worried.

"The bell rang. Are you just gonna sit there dozing off or what?"

Fang glances around. Students from next period are already starting to filter into the classroom. "Whoops...sorry, let's go."

_Like there's something off about everything that I just can't put my finger on._

Fang is practicing with the band after school. They keep drifting out of sync with the rest of the band...somehow they just can't seem to focus.

"Faaaaang, come ooooon." Trish says. "What's the matter? We've been practicing for ages now."

Fang wipes their forehead. "Uh...I dunno, I just..."

Trish's expression softens a bit. "You've been out of it all day. Wanna take a break?"

Fang shrugs.

_It's not like things are really any different. So is it me...?_

Trish and Fang are walking home under the night sky.

"...you've been really quiet today, Fang."

"Huh? Yeah, I guess."

Trish frowns. "What's wrong? Come on, you know you can talk to me about anything."

Fang stops. "I dunno. I guess..." They look up at the stars. "Do you think everything's just gonna stay the same?"

Trish scratches her head. "Uh...I dunno, I guess everything changes eventually. But we'll still stay friends! If that's what you're asking..."

Fang shakes their head. "I guess it doesn't really make much sense, sorry. Maybe I'm just in a funk right now. Not everything needs to have a reason for it, right?"

Trish nods slowly. "Yeah...well, maybe you just need some cheering up then!" She wraps her arms around Fang in a big bear hug.

"Hey!" Fang laughs. "Okay, maybe that does help a little. Thanks."

Trish beams. "No problem."

As Trish lets them go, Fang runs a hand through their hair and takes a deep breath. Just in a funk...yeah, it happens. Their mood will probably pick up tomorrow.

_Maybe..._   
_I can just push these feelings aside..._   
_Isn't it better if things just go on the way they are right now...?_


End file.
